Monitoring respiratory events is of clinical importance in the early detection of potentially fatal conditions. Current technologies involve contact sensors the individual must wear which may lead to patient discomfort, dependency, loss of dignity, and further may fail due to a variety of reasons. Elderly patients and neonatal infants are even more likely to suffer adverse effects of such monitoring by contact sensors. Unobtrusive, non-contact methods are increasingly desirable for patient respiratory function assessment.
Accordingly, what is needed are systems and methods for identifying a patient's breathing pattern for respiratory function assessment without contact and with a depth-capable imaging system.